The Future Holds Many Surprises
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Aubrey and Jesse wake up in the future, together, with a ring. Can they manage to get back to Barden before the big day? Collaboration with Lackluster Brilliance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N yes, this is Jaubrey. Don't let you be put off. It also contains lots of Bechloe, Stonald and moments ot Jeca (only moments) please read and leave a comment for me! Ideas are welcomed!**

* * *

Jesse came too when the glaring sun burst through the windows. There was one thing he noticed. This was not Barden. He rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the queen size bed, trying not to wake the other body lying beside him. OTHER BODY?! He shook his head and hoped it was a dream. He walked into a room connected to the bedroom and was met with a classy, and expensive, complete suite. Walking over to the sink he noticed a load of make up on a shelf.  
"Please don't be stuck with Beca, please don't be stuck with Beca." He muttered as he walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. His looks hadn't changed, he'd obviously been working out. But why?  
"Oh my god!" He knew that voice from somewhere. "What the heck?" Aubrey walked into the bathroom with Jesse, wearing a pair of satin pyjamas.  
"Aubrey?"  
"Jesse?" Jesse walked closer to the blonde.  
"Aubrey, your finger." Aubrey glanced down at her hand and saw the diamonds embedded on a silver ring.  
"No." She slipped the ring off and threw it Jesse. "There is no way in hell we're engaged."

A pug ran into the room.  
"I hate dogs." Aubrey whined.  
"Well obviously not enough to prevent us from getting one." He smirked and bent down to scratch the dog. "What the hell do we do for a living?"  
"I'm studying law." Aubrey muttered.  
"And by the looks of this you're high up." Jesse smiled and picked the ring up from the floor. "So, hello future Mrs Swanson!"  
"Oh my god. There's no way we're going through with this."  
"What do you suggest?" He smiled. "Where are our clothes?"  
"Well, you've been up the longest." Aubrey muttered as she adjusted the ring on her finger. "Mr movie man."

Jesse shook his head at his nemesis, turned fiancé. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to a room. He opened the door and saw a massive walk in wardrobe. Filled with shoes and dresses.  
"Well, that's me sorted." She walked in and shut the door.  
"I'll just look here." He gripped a handle and opened a door, a note floating down and hit him on the head. He carefully opened it and scanned through. As he finished Aubrey walked out of one of the wardrobes in a white floral dress.  
"What are you reading?" She took the note.

_Dear Jesse and Aubrey,_

_For the leaders of two a capella groups who are no longer at war you tend to argue a lot. Chloe, Stacie and I decided what better way than for you to know how perfect you are for one another we've sent you into the future. Sorry to say this Aubrey, but Chloe said she wanted you two to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, hence that ring which cost more than Amy's annual pizza intake. Let me fill you in: okay, Jesse you're a successful movie scorer who has worked with the likes of Jason Moore, Tim Burton and you've also composed for Andrew Lloyd Webber, Chloe assures me he's good, you've both been to numerous award ceremonies as a couple and in actual fact you have one tonight. ;) Jesse, I'm sorry but Aubrey actually earns the most money. Aubrey, you're the head of Posen and Fosters. That law firm your dad goes on about. Basically you proved yourself and he gave you the job after your first case._

_Now, Aubrey you're 27 and Jesse you're 24 but you can't tell any of the future people you are from the past. Jesse, your clothes are on the second floor and I presume the first thing Posen went to do was find a wardrobe. Am I right, or am I right? The wedding is in a month and basically, if you can't get back to us by then, which wouldn't be a bad thing, you're stuck there._

_Have fun, Beca :)_

Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. "Why the hell did you have to have a job which includes going out in public?"  
"Okay, calm down." Jesse held her shoulders. "We can do this. We just have to pretend to be in love when around people and then things can go back to normal." Aubrey nodded her head.  
"What about clothes?" She glanced at Jesse's toned stomach. "Not that you're body isn't great. Just it's a little disconcerting."  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek. "Meet you downstairs, babe."  
"Don't you ever call me that again!"  
"And I was like, baby, baby." Jesse sang as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Dear lord, there's more!"  
"Well done. Do I need to give you a sticker?" Aubrey rolled her eyes as she, attempted, to walk down the stairs in a pair of heels which were higher than anything she'd worn before. "Holy Christ! I'm actually thinking about going back to wearing flats."  
"Don't do that. Your legs won't look as gloriously long." Jesse ran down the stairs and helped her. He was wearing a tight fitting polo shirt, a pair of jeans and converse.  
"What the hell just came out of your mouth?" Aubrey questioned as she, finally, reached the hard wood flooring of the ground floor.  
"Uh... A compliment." Jesse muttered. "I hope it was just under the pressure of the situation."

After Aubrey had kicked off the pair of heels onto the floor, they made their way towards a open door.  
"Nope, dining room." Jesse dismissed it before moving on. "Movie room." He turned away when it hit him. "Oh my goodness Bree. We have a movie room!" He lifted her up and swung her around. She glared at him as soon as her feet were firmly on the floor.  
"Well, you may use it tonight." Jesse cut her off.  
"Don't think you're getting out of that premiere easily." He smirked and walked into another room. "Kitchen!" He ran in and opened the fridge. "When did you learn to make brownies?"  
"When I was six. Wait, I start making those again?" She joined him and they took the plate out of the fridge. "These are fresh. Yesterday, day before at a stretch?" Jesse pulled the cling film off and took a brownie.  
"These are delicious!" He ate the chocolate dessert in two bites before reaching for another.  
Aubrey slapped his hand away. "No, you're not going to have anymore brownies until after breakfast."

"Bree. Please?" Jesse begged.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Remind me why I proposed to you?"  
"Well, I'm one of two Bellas to have a bikini ready body and you did. We have no more facts." She set about replacing the brownies in the fridge before taking a yoghurt.  
"You eat one yoghurt for breakfast?"  
"Well, yeah. Always have, always will." She opened draws until she found a spoon. "Problem?"  
"No, just that may be the reason it says on a note here 'don't let Bree have a single yoghurt for breakfast. Chloe.' I'm guessing you had health problems?"  
"I did faint once at a Bella rehearsal."  
"Well then, no yoghurt."

**A/N so, you lucky ducks. Due to some various pms, I have decided to continue this story. But I'm going to need help. I won't continue until I 1) get ideas and 2) see if Lackluster wants to write it with me because I'm bad at writing and have the attention span of a squirrel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings mortals, it is I, the great and powerful Oz! No, actually, its just Alex, but whatever. So, yeah as mortals, be ready to read the best fic ever! Becky and I are going to write this together and this will be aca-awesome.**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so now you can't sue!**

* * *

Aubrey glared at her phone. For then past 15 minutes, she'd been trying to get the damn thing unlocked, but as of yet, she hadn't happened to have had any luck.

"Stupid phone!" Aubrey grumbled, as once more, the phone remained lock.

How many 4 number combinations could she try! She'd already tried her birthday, both month/day and year/month combinations. She'd tried her father and mother's birthdays, and still, nothing.

"Hey Bree!" Jesse said cheerily as he walked in. "What's up?"

"My stupid phone's what's up." Aubrey grumbled. "I can't figure out what my password is!"

"Seriously?" Jesse asked, amused "You don't know your own phone password?"

"This isn't my phone though!" Aubrey snapped.

"But it is..." Jesse laughed. "I mean, it WAS is your drawer and all"

"Yes, but this isn't my current phone. This is my future phone." Aubrey snapped. "I don't know what my future self would make as a phone password."

"What have your tied?" Jesse asked, trying to be helpful.

"Everything!" Aubrey sighed. "I've tried all variations of my birthday, my parent's birthdays, even old locker combinations, and yet I still can't figure out what it is!"

"You remember your old locker combinations?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Aubrey sighed. "I can't freaking unlock my phone! This is awful! What am i going to do? If my future self is ANYTHING like my current self, she'll have everything on this phone. If I can't unlock it, I won't know what I'm even suppose to do!"

"Whoa, Bree, calm down." Jesse said soothingly. Even he knew of how she... dealt with stress.

"I will when this stupid phone unlocks!" Aubrey snapped, irritated.

"What about my birthday?" Jesse asked.

"Pardon?" Aubrey said, confused. "What the hell does your birthday have to-"

"It could be your phone combo." Jesse said, pleased to have come up with the idea.

"For serious?" Aubrey asked, incredulous. "What do you-"

"We ARE engaged, you know." Jesse smirked.

"Fine." Aubrey huffed. "What is it?"

"What?" Jesse exclaimed, feigning hurt. "I'm your fiance and you don't know my birthday? Aubrey, I'm hurt! I can't-"

"Jesse!" Aubrey barked.

"Right." Jesse said sheepishly. "Its uh September 23, 1993."

Quickly, Aubrey typed in the month and day combination. To her (annoyed) surprise her phone unlocked.

"Seriously?" Aubrey sighed, "I use YOUR birthday as my password. For serious?"

"I guess." Jesse shrugged, as he rummaged around the fridge for a snack.

"SHIT!" Aubrey cursed, as she scrolled through her calendar.

"What?" Jesse asked, his mouth full of brownie.

"I have a fucking meeting at noon. Crap, its already 10:30." Aubrey cursed, as she rushed from the table to get herself ready.

Jesse laughed to himself as Aubrey rushed about to get ready. It really was kinda funny to see the controlled uptight perfectionist blonde in such a frenzied state.

"Bree, chill out!" Jesse called, as Aubrey came back into the kitchen, "You still have like... and hour before you have to go or do anything."

"Shut up Jesse." Aubrey snapped. "I'm going to barely make it on time as it is. On top of that, I don't even fucking know where my office is!"

"Ohhh..." Jesse said, completely unfazed by Aubrey's anger. "What about-"

Before Jesse could finish his sentence, Aubrey was already out of the room, doing whatever else it was she had to do. With a shrug, Jesse popped another brownie in his mouth. What? They were really good!

* * *

Aubrey pulled into the parking lot of Posen and Foster with only ten minutes until her meeting. Quickly locking her car and rushing to into the tall building before her, Aubrey suddenly stopped before the doors. Shit, where even was her office. Oh well, no point in dawdling now. She'd figure it out once she got there.

As she walked into the door, immediately, someone rushed to her side.

"Ms. Posen, there you are!" The person said. "Did you just get here? Oh well, no problem. We need to hurry to the board room though. The client will be here soon. I already set up the room, the best I could, but I know how you're particular about all that, so you can just move everything once we're there."

"That's fine." Aubrey said, doing her best to hide her shock, "let's just go."

Immediately, the woman went behind her, and looked as though she was waiting for Aubrey to lead the way. Great... Just great. Time for some quick thinking.

"I need to do something before I go to the board room." Aubrey said. "You hurry there, and I'll meet you."

"I can do it!" The woman said. "You just-"

"Just go." Aubrey snapped. God, this day sucked.

"Right." The woman said.

Immediately, she walked away, not even sparing a glance back. What that hell? What was future Aubrey like that her assistant, Aubrey supposed that's who it was, just immediately did what Aubrey said. Idly, Aubrey wondered if business Aubrey was like captain Aubrey. If she was, then it was little wonder her assistant acted the way she did.

Quickly shaking herself out of her reverie, Aubrey followed the woman. As Aubrey walked through the building, she couldn't help but to gawk at the sheer size of the place. down hallway after hallway and up a number of flights of stairs they went. Finally, they reached the board room.

Aubrey's assistant hadn't seen Aubrey yet, so instead of going into the room, she just kinda stood there, waiting for Aubrey. Stepping out from around the corner, Aubrey walked to the door. immediately, her assistant snapped to attention and unlocked the door for her.

"Here you go, Ms. Posen." she said, holding the door open for Aubrey.

"Thank you." Aubrey said. "I- Holy shit."

Aubrey's mouth literally dropped open when her assistant turned on the light. The boardroom was massive! A huge table sat in the middle of the room, however despite the size of it, there was still a lot of space to walk around in. The entire back wall was a window, overlooking the city. At the front of the room, there was a large smart board with a presentation already set up. On the back wall, there was a table with a coffee maker and a number of snacks set up.

"I know this isn't perfect." The assistant said nervously, mistaking Aubrey's shock for disgust, "and we're short on time, but you just tell me what needs to be changed and-"

"Its fine." Aubrey said quickly. "When will the client be here?"

"In two minutes." Her assistant said.

"Alright..." Aubrey said unsure of what to do.

What the hell was she suppose to do? For Christ's sake, she was a first year law student! She didn't know what the hell she was suppose to do. On top of that, from what Beca had said, it seemed like she was good at this, so everyone would expect her to preform perfectly. Blanching a bit, Aubrey could feel a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey willed the bile to go back down. She could do this, she totes could. No biggie. All she had to do was fake it for a day or two and then-

"The client's here." Her assistant said, just as the first person entered the room.

First, two cops walked into the door, followed by six very official looking men and women, all dressed in (extremely expensive) suits. Behind them, there was a man in a prison jumpsuit, followed by two more cops.

"Holy shit," Aubrey breathed to herself.

She couldn't do this? Who the hell was it that she was representing that required such an entourage? Practically hyperventilating, Aubrey could feel the bile rising up in her throat again. Holy shit. What the hell was she going to do? She didn't even know what this case was about!

"Alright Ms. Posen, are you ready to proceed?" One of the men asked.

Aubrey opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She wasn't ready, she wasn't she couldn't do this. Shit, she was going to puke.

"Excuse me.." Aubrey breathed, as she rushed out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Aubrey sat in her car, crying. This day was a disaster so far. She hadn't known where the nearest bathroom even was, and had ended up puking on some poor intern. On top of that, she'd never returned o the board room, so she probably just lost that client. What's worse, word would soon get out, and everything would come crashing down. Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, Aubrey froze. Shit, had word reached her father already? What was she suppose to do? However, looking at the screen, Aubrey practically jumped with joy when it was Jesse's name that flashed on her screen.

"This is Aubrey Posen." Aubrey said into the phone.

"Wait, you seriously answer your phone like that?" Jesse asked "I though Beca was joking when she said that!"

"Shut up." Aubrey snapped, though she could feel herself relaxing a bit, "My father always said to answer, not question."'

"Oh..." Jesse said, "Well.. umm in that case I don't umm.."

"Jesse, why are you calling me?" Aubrey sighed.

"Because I can?" Jesse asked "Because I want to know how you are?"

"Can you?" Aubrey asked.

"Umm... Yes?" Jesse guessed.

"I suppose so." Aubrey sighed.

"So..?" Jesse asked.

"So what?" Aubrey snapped.

"How are you?" Jesse asked, "I figured that your first day at work would be tough, so you know, I'm just um... Yeah! You know."

"You're checking up on me?" Aubrey asked, slightly annoyed. She was a big girl, she didn't need Jesse of all people checking up on her.

"No!" Jesse said, "I was just thinking that you might want someone to vent to or something."

"Oh..." Aubrey said.

"But yeah. Um I guess I'll just go now. Bye!"

"Goodbye..." Aubrey said, however, Jesse had already hung up.

Aubrey let her head rest against the steering wheel. Today sucked, and it still wasn't over yet. She still had an award ceremony to go to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo peasants, how are you? Two updates in 24 hours. You are lucky I had inspiration at school! As a pair, Alex and I are going to write alternate chapters. Next chapter is the awards thingy and I can't wait for Alex to write it. WOO! Please Read and Review as it makes us able to improve our work :)**

* * *

Jesse's day hadn't gone swimmingly either. First, Rocky (as Jesse called the puggle) had decided to puke on Aubrey's side of the bed. Jesse figured that after her day at work she wouldn't be too impressed! Secondly, he had no idea what he was meant to do at the event that evening. Finally, Beca had decided she'd visit. Well, it wasn't Beca Beca. But it was future Beca... You get the idea. She decided to explain her case of why he shouldn't be marrying the 'throw up bitch' of course, he couldn't give her a valid reason. So Beca left in a huff.

"What do I do Rock?" Jesse stroked the puggle who was lying over his legs. The dog just stretched and jumped onto the floor. "Thanks, so helpful." Jesse kept pondering over the first name on his contacts, Aubrey ;). Yes, he didn't know why there was a winky face either.

She sounded upset. He was sure of that. But, he apparently had a meeting. The weirdest thing he discovered was that his phones pass-code was Aubrey's birthday... How he knew wasn't important. The fact he had an important meeting with Andrew Lloyd Webber was his top priority. He quickly set about changing into the suit with a PostIt labelled 'Andrew Lloyd Webber, lots of love, mom'. He put on his best shoes. Well, the ones he thought were best.

"See you later Rock!" Jesse scratched the dog behind it's ears and grabbed a folder full of sheet music from the kitchen. He made sure he had his phone and car keys before locking the house. As Jesse got into 'his' Jaguar another note hit him on the head.

_Hey, me again! So... Future Beca may be a bitch towards the marriage. Let her be in a huff. It's august and she's on her period. Tmi, I know. But just in case. Here's the directions to the restaurant you're meeting that dude at. Actually Beca, he's the best composer in England. - Chloe_

_Also, you and Aubrey have weekly Saturday date nights. You're Welcome!_

_Have fun, Beca :)_

"Thanks Beca." Jesse said while he tapped the address into the SatNav. As soon as the device showed him his destination he was off.

* * *

Looking at the restaurant, Jesse felt nervous. He made sure to have the sheet music future Jesse had composed securely under his arm. Confidently, he walked into the restaurant. As soon as he stepped in the door, a hostess walked up to him and smiled whilst she grabbed a menu.

"Do you have a reservation, or-" Her oh-so-annoying voice was cut off by a man in his 60s.

"Hello, you must be Jesse Swanson!" The English accent was distinctive. Only belonging to one man.

"Mr Lloyd Webber! It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew held his hand out for Jesse to shake. As Jesse shook his hand however, the entire folder fell from his arm and spilled over the floor. Jesse felt his cheeks turn 50 shades of red before he began collecting up the music. Only problem, he had no idea what order they went in. "Shit." Jesse cussed.

"I'm sorry Jesse. Maybe next time." Jesse felt someone walk past him and heard the door close. Sighing, Jesse pushed the last sheet of music into the folder. He'd ruined his one chance to work with his idol. Sure, he had no idea what the film was about, but it was Andrew Lloyd Webber!

"Would you like a table?" The hostess asked, a smile covering her face. Jesse smiled, _damn, was she cute!_ Jesse nodded and smiled at the girl as she took out a menu. She showed him to a small table and passed him the menu.

* * *

"I got her number!" Jesse walked into the house with his fist in the air, imitating the famous pose from The Breakfast Club. When he heard nothing but silence he stopped. "She must still be at work." He sorted through his film collection until he found one labelled 'First movie together'. Looking at the box, Jesse saw Frozen. A Disney film that had come out a week before they left Barden. Well now, it was August and Frozen was 3 years old. He put the disk into the BluRay player and smiled as the movie started.

* * *

About halfway through the film, Jesse heard a key turn in the front door. He heard an exasperated sigh and a pair of shoes hitting the ground before a rather pissed Aubrey walked into the room.

"How was your day?" Jesse asked as the blonde examined the movie's box.

"Rubbish. I panicked and puked on an intern." By this point, Jesse could see her eyes were filling with tears. "My dad is going to kill me!" He gently pulled her into his arms.

"Ssh. Aubrey, you don't need to worry, when we get back tonight, why don't you study some more?" He gently rubbed her arm. That was, until she saw the note.

"What is this?" Her eyes scanned over the white paper. "A number?" Quicker than Jesse thought possible, Aubrey's left hand was in his face, making sure Jesse could see the ring.

Jesse grinned proudly. "I get it, I'm popular with the ladies!" His comment didn't go down to well.

"What the heck Jesse? We're meant to be engaged! I don't want to be in the future, I don't want to be in a job I have no idea how to do and most importantly. I DON'T WANT TO BE ENGAGED TO YOU!" After her rant, Aubrey sat back down on the couch as she scrolled through her calender.

Jesse continued watching the film until his phone buzzed in his pocket. After un-locking the device he froze. "Shit."

"What?" Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Is it someone else attracted to you?"

"No. It's the guy claiming to be your hairdresser asking where the fuck you are..." Their gazes met,

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings mortals, it is I, the highly esteemed King Alex. I have returned, and I bring to thee, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Its time for the best (or worst) award ceremony ever mates!

I own nothing. it sucks but its true, but I say this so now you can't sue!

* * *

Aubrey sat in the limo angrily glaring at Jesse. He had been an absolute child getting ready. When Aubrey had gotten back from getting her hair done, she found Jesse in the kitchen eating brownies in his pajamas. He hadn't even put his suit on! Then, when she order him to go get ready, all he did was complain and then laugh at his suit. It had taken a considerable amount to urging (really screamed orders) to get him ready, and then Aubrey had to rush to get ready, hurriedly slipping into the dress her future self had lain out.

To say that Aubrey was pissed off would be an understatement. Between her shitty day at work, and then the absolute clusterfuck that had been their pre-show preparations, Aubrey was about ready to rip Jesse's throat out.

"Aubrey?" Jesse asked timidly.

"What." Aubrey snapped.

"Umm... nothing." Jesse said.

"It obviously was somehting, now spit it out." Aubrey growled. She so did not have the patience to deal with this right now.

"I just... I erm-" Jesse said awkwardly.

"Jesse." Aubrey said, the warning clear in her voice.

"Ijustwantedtosayyoulookedreallynicetonight" Jesse blurted out.

"Oh..." Aubrey said, at a slight loss for what to say.

"Yeah... um...I'll just-" Jesse said, before falling silent.

"Thanks..." Aubrey said quietly after a minute.

"For what?" Jesse asked, genuinely confused.

"For saying I looked nice?" Aubrey guessed, "For not being a total ass? I don't know. Just forget it."

It looked as though Jesse wanted to say something else, however instead of saying anything, he just looked out the window and remained silent. For a second, Aubrey was about to ask him what he was going to say before she stopped herself. She really didn't care now that she thought about it. She was just a bit nervous about tonight. She was suppose to be the loving fiance of Jesse, and to be honest, acting was never one of her strong suits. She could sing and dance just fine. She even modeled a bit when she was a teenager. But acting? Nope. She couldn't even tell the tiniest of lies.

"Are you ready for this?" Aubrey asked, after a moment.

"Nope!" Jesse said honestly, "But that doesn't really matter though. We're going to do this, and we're gonna be aca-awesome. I hope. If not, eh. We'll be back in the present soon enough, and this won't matter anymore. Are you ready?"

"Not really," Aubrey sighed, "I just hope that this will be a relatively painless affair."

"Gotcha," Jesse smiled "So, how are we suppose to act in front of everyone?"

"Pardon?" Aubrey asked.

"You know, before we get there, what's our game plan?" Jesse said, "Are we going to be the super duper in love couple, or the nice, quiet couple?"

"The nice quiet couple," Aubrey said quickly, "I really don't think I could even do couply."

"What?!" Jesse asked in mock surprise, "THE Aubrey Posen can't do something? I-"

"Shut up!" Aubrey laughed, punching Jesse's arm, "I am human you know. I'm not good at everything."

"Ouch woman!" Jesse laughed, rubbing his arm, "And that's a load of shit. Beca once told me you played like fifty gazillion instruments."

"First of all, there aren't even as you say 'fifty gazillion' instruments." Aubrey smirked, "Second, when was the last time that fourteen was fifty gazillion. Third, what does my musical ability have to do with me not being able to do something."

"You play fourteen instruments?" Jesse asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh my god, seriously? Which ones?" Jesse asked, bouncing up and down like a child who just heard he could get a puppy.

"Why does this matter?" Aubrey asked, slightly amused by Jesse's antics.

"Because it does!" Jesse said, as though the answer should have been obvious, "Now which ones?"

"Saxophone, trumpet, oboe, bass, flute, violin, cello, viola, trombone, piccolo, guitar, clarinet, lyre, and the harp" Aubrey sighed, "Happy?"

"Holy shit, really?" Jesse asked, awed "All of them?"

"Yeah." Aubrey said.

"Wait..." Jesse said, "You play all of those random ass instruments, and yet you don't play the piano? Seriously?"

"No, I play the piano. I'm proficient in modern and classical piano." Aubrey said, "Why-"

"Why didn't you list that then?" Jesse asked, "And why didn't you say. You play FIFTEEN INSTRUMENTS? WHAT?"

"Everyone plays the piano." Aubrey said dismissively, "I didn't-"

"I don't play the piano!" Jesse said.

"That doesn't matter." Aubrey sighed, "I really don't see the point-"

"But-but you huh-" Jesse spluttered "Fifteen-"

"We're here." Aubrey said, cutting Jesse off.

Immediately, Jesse stop talking and adopted a look of one who was about to go to the gallows. Aubrey would have laughed at the man if she didn't feel the same way. Though she really hoped that this would be an in and out affair, she knew better then expect such results. More then likely, this evening would end as a disaster.

As the limo pulled up to the red carpet, Aubrey felt a familiar feeling in the back of her throat. Breathing deeply, Aubrey willed the bile to go back down.

"You got this." Jesse said reassuringly, "We go in, we eat, we sit, and then we out."

"I hope." Aubrey muttered.

* * *

The second the door was opened, they were met with an absolute assault of bright flashing lights, shouted questions, and squeals of what Aubrey assumed were fans.

"And here they are ladies and gentlemen" A woman with a microphone said as they stepped out of the car, "The power couple of LA, Aubrey Posen and Jesse Swanson! How are you two tonight."

"Very well, thank you." Aubrey said politely, "How are you?"

Immediately upon seeing the barely controlled chaos that they were about to be thrown into, Aubrey decided to resort to the detached professional and polite attitude that her father instilled into her since she was 3. However, Jesse wasn't so fortunate (or unfortunate) to have such strict parents. Beside her, Jesse unabashedly gawked at the entire scene, his mouth literally agape with absolute wonder.

"Oh I'm absolutely grand," The woman said happily "How are you Mr. Swanson?"

"Ouch! Wait, um, what?" Jesse asked, as Aubrey elbowed his side to get his attention.

The woman laughed, "I asked how you were this evening, however, it seems as though you're a bit spaced."

"You know, this just never gets old for me." Jesse said happily, quickly slipping into his role.

"You'd think it would though!" The woman exclaimed, "This is what, your tenth major nomination in your short, though highly successful career."

"I've been nominated for ten awards?" Jesse asked, surprised.

"Yep, and you've won six of them!" The woman exclaimed.

"Reall- I mean yeah" Jesse said, catching himself, "It just feels like the first time every time, you know?"

"We gotcha." The woman smirked, "So I gotta go now and grill, I mean interview, the next couple, but I'll see you inside!"

"Alright, We'll see you then!" Jesse said happily.

"I'm Alexis Knapp, and that was Aubrey Posen and Jesse Swanson," The woman, Alexis, said into the camera.

"Holy shit!" Jesse said, as Aubrey dragged him towards the door, "That was Alexis Knapp?"

"I suppose," Aubrey shrugged, "Why?"

"THE Alexis Knapp?" Jesse practically squealed, "Oh my God. That was Alexis Knapp. She's like a HUGE movie star, and sings like an angel! She's won more awards and-"

"Jesse!" Aubrey braked, "Stop fangirling and start walking."

"Right, sorry." Jesse said, as they walked into the room, "But still, that was ALEXIS-"

"Jesse!" Aubrey barked.

"Right."

* * *

Aubrey had to resist the urge to just get up and leave. For the past TWO hours, this God damn award pre-show had been going on, and it made Aubrey just want to gouge her eyes out. She really didn't give a fuck who was here, or who the fuck any of these people were. Good for you. You've won a Grammy, or good for you, you're won an Oscar. Why should she care? They're little statuettes that really don't mean jack shit. You sang and pranced about, doing basically nothing to win an inordinate amount of fame and money. Honestly, it was sickening to Aubrey.

However, no matter what her feelings on the matter were, they meant nothing to Jesse. Every time some random ass celebrity would introduce themselves to him, she'd have to practically physically restrain him from kissing the ground they walked on. He squealed and gushed over each one afterwards, and Aubrey was about ready to kill him. She didn't care. Okay? Get the fuck over it now and behave like an adult. Stop acting like a fourteen year old girl who just met their celebrity crush. For serious, he needed to get a grip.

"Alright everyone! Please find you're seats now! The 2017 People's Choice Awards are going to start now!" The host said, breaking Aubrey out her mental complaints.

"Finally!" Aubrey huffed. Hopefully this tortuous event would end soon.

Three hours later, Aubrey still found herself in her seat. The fucking awards kept coming. And coming. And coming. Honestly, Aubrey was surprised at how many fucking awards there were. Who knew that there were so many egos that needed stroking. Then on top of that, each award needed a fucking fifteen minute introduction. The host, Anna Camp, would have a five minute shpeel to say, talking about how wonderful this person was, or how funny they were, or whatever else she could say. Then, Anna and the award winner would be on the stage for another ten minutes, joking around and talking about nonsensical stupid shit.

"Fucking hell, this is ridiculous." Aubrey grumbled to herself, as they called for another break.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jesse fangirled, "Did you see the last-"

"YES!" Aubrey growled, "I fucking saw all of them! I was here! Alright?!"

"Sorry..." Jesse said, cowed by Aubrey' angry glare, "This is just my thing, you know. I worshiped these people, and now I'm in the same room as them, with them wanting to work with me... Its surreal, you know?"

"Yeah..." Aubrey sighed, "Sorry Jesse. This day's just been shit, and then all of this to top it off, I just-"

"Its alright." Jesse said quickly, but sincerely, "I get it. If this was some Office party, or some other lawyer thing, I'd probs be the same way."

"I hate office parties." Aubrey said, "and the only thing I like about being a lawyer is actually being a lawyer. I hate all the extra pomp and shit that others make out of it."

"Oh..." Jesse said, "That would explain all the.. Bleh towards this then."

"Yup." Aubrey sighed, "But hey, this is your thing. Apparently, you deserve it."

"Yeah." Jesse laughed, "Supposedly I'm some big shot now... Wow. That's weird."

"I know." Aubrey laughed, "I still see you as-"

"Ah, the power couple of LA," Anna cut in, "How are you this evening."

"Excellent, thank you." Aubrey said politely, "You're doing a marvelous job hosting tonight."

"No I'm not." Anna laughed, "You don't need to lie. I probably hate this more then you do. Don't lie. I saw you scowling earlier!"

"Umm..." Aubrey said, blushing at being caught.

"Its fine." Anna laughed, "So other then this entire shindig being boring enough to make you want to gouge your own eyes out, how are you. Really?"

"I'm doing alright," Aubrey sighed, "How are you?"

"Bored." Anna said honestly, "What about you Jesse?"

"A little star struck," Jesse said honestly.

Anna laughed, "Yeah, I totes got you. You may be a star, but sometimes its hard to remember that, right?"

"Yeah," Jesse said laughing, "Its just weird, you know? I see me, as well me! And then I see freaking Alexis Knapp, or yourself, and I have to stop myself from completely fangirling over them. Actually, Aubrey stops me. I'd totally be flipping out right now if she wasn't sitting right there."

"Hey!" Aubrey laughed, lightly slapping Jesse's arm, "That's... actually, that's true."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are hilarious!" Anna laughed, "Well, I gotta go now, but I'll see you on stage hopefully! Your category is up next!"

With that said, Anna walked away, off to go speak with whatever celebrity or manager she had to before returning to the stage.

"She's nice." Aubrey said after a bit.

"She's Anna Camp." Jesse breathed, "I just had a conversation with Anna-"

"Jesse!" Aubrey said quickly, "Before you start hyperventilating, I need you to chill out. Now."

"Right, but it was-"

"Jesse!"

"Right."

* * *

"Alright everyone, and we're back to the 2017 People's Choice Awards!" Anna Camp announced. "So up next we have the award for the best musical score of a movie in 2017."

Aubrey sat in her seat, barely listening to what was going on. She was bored, she was tired, and okay, maybe she was a little drunk. Just a little though! With a sigh, Aubrey ran a hand through her hair, and sat up a little straighter. Her father would have a heart attack seeing her-

"-winner is Jesse Swanson!" Anna announced loudly, drawing Aubrey back to reality.

For a minute, neither Jesse or Aubrey moved. Jesse looked absolutely shocked, and Aubrey was taking a second to process Anna's words. However, they soon registered, and Aubrey flicked Jesse's ear to get him to go.

"Go!" Aubrey yelled over the applause, "You won! Now go get your little statuette!"

"I won..." Jesse said dazedly, "I won..."

"Yes, now go!" Aubrey said, laughing.

Practically falling out of his chair, Jesse scrambled up to the stage.

"Congratulations Mr. Swanson!" Anna said as Jesse reached the stage.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Jesse said, as Anna handed him the statuette, he blushed, "I really don't know what to say! I uh, I didnt expect to win, so I didn't prepare anything. So, thanks to everyone who's worked to me, umm... Just thank you."

As Jesse moved to walk off the stage, Anna stepped in front of him.

"Whoa there Mister." Anna said, "We're not done with you yet! A little birdie told me that SOMEONE just got engaged and that SOMEONE is going to be off the market in a month."

"Really?" Jesse asked, "Who?"

"You silly!" Anna laughed, "Would a Miss Aubrey Posen please come up here!"

Blushing, Aubrey made her way up to the stage. This day really couldn't get any worse, could it? What the hell was Anna doing? She really didn't need this.

"Alright, so we all know Aubrey's your muse," Anna said, as soon as Aubrey was up on the stage, "So I think you owe her a nice big thank you!"

"Thank you so much honey." Jesse said, playing along.

Internally Aubrey rolled her eyes. However, considering that they were on Live national television, she refrained from actually doing so. Instead, she just blushed a little more, and tried not to throw up.

"No, thank you babe," Aubrey said, "This is all you."

"Aww!" Anna cooed "You guys! I think you two should kiss. Like now."

"Now?" Aubrey asked.

"No, when I'm dead and can't see," Anna deadpanned, "Yes of course now! Kiss for the cameras!"

Aubrey was internally panicking. She didn't even like Jesse, and now she had to kiss him? On a stage in front of a room full of people. While being filmed. On national television. Looking over to Jesse, she could see the panic in his eyes too.

"Come on! Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Anna chanted.

Biting her lip, Aubrey walked over to Jesse and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As she moved to go off the stage Anna stopped her.

"Nup, uh uhn." She said, "Let's get a real kiss here."

Before Aubrey could say anything though, to protest, to do anything, Jesse was in front of her. With a quick apologetic smile, he literally swept her off her feet and pulled her in for a long, movie worthy kiss. To shocked to do anything, Aubrey just laid limp in his arms. Just as Aubrey began to process what was actually happening, that Jesse was kissing HER, he gently put her back down.

"AWWW!" Anna said, "YOU GUYS!"

"Thank you!" Jesse called out into the crowd as he walked off the stage.

Aubrey followed him off, in a trance. Jesse just kissed her. He just fucking kissed her, without even giving her a say in the thing. Jesse just kissed her. In front of hundreds of people. In front of millions, if you counted the people watching this from home. She was going to KILL him later.


	5. Chapter 5

***Marcus Butler Voice* HELLOOO! How are you all? I'm good, thanks for asking! So, welcome to another chapter of The Future Holds Many Surprises. As we all know, Jesse and Aubrey had a rather... interesting awards ceremony and JESSE WON! Yeah, I fangirled over that too as Alex wrote that chapter. Aubrey may be a little pissed about that kiss but let's find out shall we?**

**We don't own anything except the brownie recipe which you're not getting! Yes, I make brownies...**

**I'm so sorry this is short... But I'd say there' squire a lot going on in this chapter.**

* * *

Jesse and Aubrey walked out of the ceremony rather awkwardly. Jesse couldn't get over the day's events. He'd met artists and actors spanning from Anna Camp and Alexis Knapp to the queen of pop, Katy Perry and, the now retired pop star, Justin Bieber. Every time, Aubrey had to practically restrain him. He grinned at some of the fans still outside while Aubrey tried to keep warm under his jacket. Sure, it was August, but it's still not boiling at 1am. As they neared the limo, the chauffeur opened the door for them. Aubrey climbed in first and Jesse followed suit. Jesse began talking as soon as the door closed.

"Well, that we-" Aubrey's hand connected with Jesse's cheek, rather forcefully. "What the hell?"

"What the actual fuck Jesse?!" Even under several layers of make up, you could tell Aubrey was pissed.

"Well, I won a People's Choice award!" Jesse grinned. Aubrey noticed the driver eyeing them suspiciously.

"We'll talk later." Jesse gulped and chose to move from his seat beside the blonde, opting for a seat out of her reach. To... be cautious...

The whole journey so far, Aubrey had been looking through Twitter. The social networking giant had even come up with a ship name 'Jaubrey'. Did Aubrey think it was clever? No. Did she want to kill the shipper who came up with it? Definitely. Her mentions were blowing up and she couldn't differentiate the stupid and obsessive teens from people who's tweets she actually wanted to read. Thankfully for her, her future self used the same twitter account as before, unfortunately, thousands more people were following her. Looking up from the iPhone 7 device, Aubrey saw Jesse gaping at his phone. _Most probably twitter._ She thought. She couldn't care less, well, maybe she did care that 14 year old girls were crushing on Jesse. Only because he was 10 years older than them.

* * *

The second Aubrey and Jesse walked though the door, Aubrey was yelling.

"What the fuck Jesse!" Aubrey growled, "What the fuck made you think that you could just kiss me like that?"

"Um..." Jesse said sheepishly, "I just-"

"You know what," Aubrey snapped, "I don't even fucking care about why you did that!"

"I'm sor-"

"You should be!" Aubrey snapped, cutting Jesse off, "You're a fucking pig Jesse! I can't believe you even did that! Actually, yes I can. You're like a fucking child! You do what you want, without thinking of what others might think."

"Geeze, Aubrey." Jesse said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't think!" Aubrey growled. "Do you even ever think? Do thoughts even form in that fucking head of yours, or is it just full of air? I know that you have a brain Jesse. Now fucking use it!"

"I'm sorry-" Jesse tried again.

"Just shut up Jesse!" Aubrey snapped, "I'm going to go to bed now. Make yourself comfortable on the couch, because that's where you're going to be sleeping until we go back home."

Before Jesse even had a chance to object, Aubrey had already stormed out of the room. As Jesse moved over to the couch, the loud slam of Aubrey slamming the door nearly made him scream. Shit... She was really mad, wasn't she? Who knew a little kiss could make a girl so mad.

With a sigh, Jesse flopped down onto the couch. Rolling around a bit, Jesse smiled. They had a really comfy couch.

* * *

All Aubrey could think about was Jesse. She just wanted to be herself, not his fiancé or the hot-shot lawyer. She just wanted to sing and dance with her friends. She even missed the Treblemakers. Her feet ached, her head ached and she wanted a hot bath. Was that too much to ask for? But no, Jesse had to pull a stunt like that and ruin the whole thing.

Aubrey quickly changed into the pajamas which were hanging on the door to the ensuite. Her hair was drowning in hairspray and she could barely recognise herself under all the make up which she had to wear so that she didn't look pale in pictures. Seriously? Was this what life would be like for a month? How could her future self bare it?

As Aubrey began wiping her face with make up remover wipes, she began to start hating her best friend, Beca and Stacie for putting her in this situation. When she and Jesse got back, they were getting hell!

5 wipes. It took Aubrey 5 wipes in order to remove the various different types of make up off her face. Every single wipe looked as though Joey Essex had used it to apply his fake tan. Aubrey wasn't in the right frame of mind that she could brush her hair. She'd delay it until the morning. She sleepily slipped into bed and fell asleep between the Egyptian Cotton sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

**What up aca-mortals? Your aca-king is back, and its going to be aca-awesome! So yeah, here is one more chapter by the one and only Aca-King Alex and aca-awesome Becky Astin-Camp, the best aca-fucking writers ever. I'm** **with the aca now.**

**I own nothing. It sucks but its true, but I say this so now you can't sue!**

* * *

Three days after the disastrous award ceremony, Aubrey's attitude towards Jesse hadn't gotten any better. Jesse still was sleeping on the couch, and Aubrey still was seething with anger. She could barely stand to look at the man for more then a few seconds, and any sort of conversation that she had with him was only to either order him to do something or to yell at him. Around the house, Jesse walked about like a kicked puppy, and Aubrey was like a live bomb. Except, instead of spewing fire and shit, she spewed shouted words and projectile vomit. Close enough though.

Also, work for the two of them was just as bad, if not worse. Jesse fangirled at every producer, every actor, actress and director, which consequently lost him all credibility. In only a few short days, Jesse's reputation was slowly crumbling around him. For Aubrey, work was easily just as bad,actually, it was most likely worse. Every day, she received more cases to review, more documents, more crazy ass lawyer shit that she barely knew what to do about. Already, she'd lost three clients due to lack of knowledge and legal ability. She didn't take this well either. She cut herself no slack, made no allowances, made or accepted no excuses. Screw the fact that she hadn't even passed law school yet. She was a Posen, and Posens demanded perfection. So, it was to the books she went, spending every second of her time studying.

All of this strain showed on the couple too. Dark bags lined each of their eyes, and both of their lack of patience and irritability was beginning to drive each of them crazy. Which is why Aubrey nearly chucked her phone across the room when she received the following text from Stacie.

**What up beyoch? I don't actually care, because you're going dress shopping with me and Chloe tomorrow. No excuses, and if the ginger and I have to some over and drag you there ourselves, we will. And you aca-freaking know it too. :) -Stacie.**

Which is why now, Aubrey was standing in _Bride to Be_, the third dress shop of the morning while Chloe and Stacie debated cloth types when she should be studying. To say that she wasn't pleased would be rather obvious. She was actually quite pissed and was one dress short of fucking puking everywhere or screaming. Probably both actually.

"So what do you think about this one?" Stacie asked, pointing to a very poofy, very sparkly, white dress.

Instead of answering though, Aubrey just grunted noncommittally. Honestly, she hated it. It was way to poofy, way to ostentatious, just way to froofy for her liking. She really hated all of this. Like with a burning passion. If she never saw another wedding dress again in her life, it would be too soon.

"Seriously Bree?" Chloe asked, "Eh is all you have to say? BREEEEEEE! This is your wedding! You should be all excited and shit like that! I thought you'd be all over preppy and stuff."

"Sorry Chlo," Aubrey sighed, "I'm just really tired today."

"Oh... Late night activities with Jesse keeping you up?" Stacie asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh God no." Aubrey shuddered. "Just work and stuff, you know?"

"Please," Stacie huffed, "As if you and Mr. Movie don't have sex. Don't act so disgusted by that. Chloe and I both know that-"

"Oh my aca-Gods," Aubrey gagged, "Please, not now."

"What?" Chloe asked, "You know, you're about to get married. I roomed with you in college Bree, and I know about your sleeping habits if you will. I-"

"For serious, not now." Aubrey said, barely keeping the bile down, "I am not talking about my sex life with you."

"Fine. We can talk about married life then." Chloe said, "Pros cons-"

"How about this one?" Aubrey asked, pointing to a random dress.

Mercifully, Chloe and Stacie decided to drop the subject for now, instead, deciding to go back to chattering about wedding dresses. However, Aubrey knew her friend, and she knew that soon she would be assaulted with little anecdotes, advice, and other little tid bits of information regarding married life. She just prayed that she'd be able to hold back the urge to projectile vomit when the time came. Little did she know that back at her house, Jesse was getting the same treatment from Beca as they spoke.

* * *

Jesse stumbled down the stairs, trying to find the source of the loud banging he heard. Walking up to the front door, Jesse peered through the peep hole, to see a some what irate Beca holding up a case of beer with one hand, and relentlessly pounding on the door with the other.

"Open up Swanson!" Beca shouted, "I got beer and orders form Chloe to talk to you, now open the hell up before I knock the door down!"

"Ugh!" Jesse groaned, as he pulled open the door, "What up B? Why the hell are you even up right now? Its only like what, 10 Am?"

"Actually, Its 10:30." Beca said, pushing past Jesse, "And like I said, I've got orders from the boss to grill you."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Keep up Swanson." Beca said, popping open a beer, "Want one?"

"What?" Jesse asked again, still not completely comprehending the situation.

"Beer," Beca said, "Want one?"

"No, its early still!" Jesse said,

"Whatever." Beca said, shrugging. "So how you doing bitch?"

"Tired," Jesse said "I was up late last night."

"Oh lovely." Beca said drily, "So I take it that Aubrey isn't the ice queen I thought she was?"

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked, completely bewildered.

"Oh don't bullshit me," Beca scoffed, "Chloe's told me that you and Aubrey have a relatively active sex life. Remember, I walked in on you and the bitch the one time. It fucking scarred-"

"WHAT?" Jesse screeched.

"Dude, not necessary," Beca said, "Anyway, like I was saying, Aubrey and-"

"Can we just not right now..." Jesse said, looking a bit queasy.

"What, you're a dude, right?" Beca asked, looking genuinely confused, "Shouldn't you be proud you're banging someone? I may not like Aubrey, but I can admit the woman's easy on the eyes. Plus-"

"Oh my God," Jesse said, mortified, "I can't do this right now."

"Jess. I can totally see why Bree wears the pants in this relationship now!" Beca laughed, "You're a fucking pussy! Aubrey's like ten times manlier then you! Oh my God, does this mean she's the top then? Jesse! You-"

"Beca!" Jesse said, looking absolutely mortified, "Please, not now. Can we talk about ANYTHING but this? Like seriously? Please."

"Fine, you're a fucking prude. If you can do it, you should be able to talk about it." Beca sighed, "But I mean-"

"BECA!" Jesse shrieked, "PLEASE!"

"Dude," Beca said, opening up another beer, "Didn't I just say something about that. You're voice should NOT be able to go that high."

"You know what, I'll take one of those now," Jesse said, grabbing a beer.

"Good man." Beca said, sliding a bottle over. "Now, about that wife-"

As Beca continued to talk, Jesse just concentrated on his beer. Honestly, right now, he was completely shocked. This was SOOOO not how he saw his morning going. So this was what the best friend getting married talk was like. He was sure he'd be able to appreciate it more, if he was actually going to get married. Or if he was actually with said girl. Or if he even was on speaking terms with said girl. But he wasn't and this was incredibly awkward. However, that didn't mean that it felt wrong per say. It actually felt quite right.

Jesse sighed, as he took another swig of his beer. Why the hell did he need this reminder that he was pining over a girl who probably hated his guts?


End file.
